


Trust, but Have Backup

by ladydragon76



Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [35]
Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-10
Updated: 2020-04-10
Packaged: 2021-03-01 21:14:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23583670
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladydragon76/pseuds/ladydragon76
Summary: Summary:Prompt = Trust
Series: Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits [35]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1419883
Comments: 8
Kudos: 39





	Trust, but Have Backup

**Author's Note:**

> **'Verse:** IDW  
>  **Series:** Write & Jabber Flash Ficbits  
>  **Rating:** PG-13  
>  **Characters:** Ratchet, Drift, Rodimus  
>  **Warnings:** None  
>  **Notes:** A prompt from one of my Jabber Bug Patrons.

Ratchet caught the long-suffering look Drift gave to Rodimus' back before trailing after him, and frowned.

" _What now?_ " Ratchet sent on a private comm to Drift, happy to be off the ship and able to use internal comms again.

" _He's decided that we can trust the aliens and I'm being paranoid,_ " Drift replied, his tone saying it all.

Ratchet felt his frown deepen and followed the speedsters farther into the alien jungle. "So," Ratchet said out loud when he was close enough to be heard without shouting. Rodimus' shoulders tensed, but he didn't look back. "We're just going to waltz into this village and involve ourselves in a local political issue which we only know one side of, have no proof they're being honest, and... what? Play hero?"

Hah! Those words worked like magic, and Ratchet had to fight off a smirk as Rodimus whipped around.

"It's not _playing_ hero!"

"It's still trusting the word of people we know nothing about," Ratchet said. "Primus! You don't even know if there _is_ a problem to be solved. For all we know, we're walking right into a trap."

"It's not-"

"How sure are you?" Ratchet asked and flung a hand toward Drift. "Enough to risk your best friend's spark?"

"That's low-hanging fruit, Ratch," Drift murmured, but he only shrugged when Rodimus turned his glare on Drift.

"It's true though," Ratchet pushed. "We landed on this planet because it lacks technology. Then out of the woods-"

"It's a jungle," Rodimus grumbled.

"-comes a small cluster of people, _armed with spears_ ," Ratchet continued, "and they're not the least afraid of the big metal monsters in their midst?"

"Nice alliteration," Drift said and snickered at the look Ratchet shot him.

"They sound sincere."

"Most liars do, Rodi," Drift said, all humor dropping away as he rested a comforting hand on Rodimus' shoulder. "It's like I was saying- let's help, but let's grab a few more just in case. Just to be safe."

Ratchet felt a huge amount of relief as Rodimus' shoulders sank. The mech's spark was nearly always in the right place, but frag Ratchet sideways if it was at all easy to remind him that consequences existed and maybe a little caution would behoove them.

**Author's Note:**

> What to know more about what I'm up to? Click [here](https://ladydragon76.dreamwidth.org/334490.html) for my DW!


End file.
